One of the most difficult tasks for an elderly or handicapped person is that of bathing. Employing a typical bathtub in use today, the user must step over a wall of the tube and then sit down in the tub. While this procedure is completely safe for a normal person, it is extremely difficult for the physically limited. In addition, the chance of slipping on the tub bottom while getting in or out is always a danger.
To reduce the dangers inherent in the use of a typical bathtub, the design of the bathtub of the present invention is such that the sides of the tub, and/or the doors of previously designed bathtubs, have been completely eliminated.